Here for you always
by NerdyWrestlingChickYaDig
Summary: AJ and her sister EVE are going to their new school WWE school. What will happen when they are apart, fall in love that is forbidden and almost even killed? Read to find out. I kind of suck at summaries so please give me a chance. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my first ever fan fiction story so I hope its okay. I think it's going to be in so school setting and story hopes you enjoy. Also if it is not good so far tell me what to improve thx. ****AJPUNK 4 EVA 3**

**Chapter 1**

AJ saw her life flash before her eyes at the fact that she what she was getting into.

She was starting her first day at the WWE's training school. She and her sister EVE would have to move out of their parent's house and into the school. Living with random people that she wouldn't know. _**What am I doing?**_

"AJ hurry the hell up! We're going to be late!"

AJ rushed around her room it was a totally mess. She 3 jeans and shirts into her case and went into her closet to grab all of her converse and put they in too. Buckling it up and ran down the stairs "I'm coming EVE!" AJ yelled towards her sister who was already standing at the door waiting.

"Good because we have to get there on time." AJ caught up to EVE and they walked out of the house and down the street to the school. EVE looked behind her and saw that AJ was sitting on her case tired with her muscles moving. "AJ it's only alit bit longer and then we can rest" EVE said as she helped her up and they walked down the rest of the street until they got to the tall brick building that looked about 12 years old.

Both girls walked into the school to be greeted by the girl with short blond hair at the front desk. "You girls must be new students here. I'm Kristy front desk lady of the building. Now we have your rooms pick out for you." EVE shoot AJ a 'see it's not that bad' face as Kristy continued. "EVE heres you're key you will be on team Smackdown divas. As for you AJ you'll be on team Raw's divas here your key." _**I'm not in the same room?**_ "Now there are rules that you must **not** break. I suggest that you read them over closely. And your rooms are upstairs EVE you're in purple AJ's in pink have fun _**but not too much fun**_." Kristy said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. First off I would like to thank XxPunkleexX, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 for the nice reviews. Means a lot to me coming from them since I love all their stories.**

**Chapter 2**

AJ and EVE hurried up and grad their cases and their rule books and ran up the stairs. As they reach the top of the stairs they peeked down the hall and saw 4 middle sized rooms. _**Damn Vince is cheap. **_They both walked over to the pink colored room and put their cases down on the floor made of wood. "Well it looks like this is your room AJ. Now I can help you with your things if you want. AJ? AJ? Earth to AJ?!" EVE wove her hands in front of AJ's face as her head shot up surprised.

"What?"

EVE spoke out loudly at the fact that her sister wasn't listening to her, "You weren't ever listing to me were you! Do you want help or what?" EVE saw AJ's face tint pink as she blushed at something. EVE looked in the same direction as AJ was looking and saw two tall guys talking to each other while still looking over at her and AJ. EVE wove her hand again in front of her face to finally get AJ's full attention. "Finally, is that what you were looking at AJ; those two guys?"

AJ looked up at EVE, "Yeah, but they were looking over here first."

"Whatever AJ. I'll just help you into your room then." Eve picked up AJ's case and they walked into the pink room. It looked bigger on the outside but, inside it was small only having 4 beds and a chair. _**Looks a lot like a prison cell. **_They both looked around the pink room to see that there was already another person's case in the room on the bed next to the door. _**At least I'm not alone. **_"Here you go AJ" EVE put AJ's case on the bed that was hidden in the corner of the room. "I have to head to my room I'll see you later on right?"

AJ looked over at the other case, "I see you later but don't worry about me I think I'll be fine. Now leave my room!" AJ saw as EVE looked at her smiled and headed out of the room as another girl with two toned hair and muscles walked into the room.

"Oh my God finally someone else is in here I've been here for two hours. Oh by the way I'm Kaitlyn. And you must be…?" AJ saw as the girl looked over at her asking for her name.

"Hey Kaitlyn nice to meet you my names AJ." AJ looked over at Kaitlyn smiling over at her as she lifted her finger placing it under her nose making her look like she had a moustache.

"Greet to meet you AJ. But I moustache you a question." AJ giggled at the corny joke her new friend Kaitlyn had made. Kaitlyn spoke up over the laughter, "Did you look at the rules for this school yet they are the worst?" AJ shoke her head at the every important sounding question. "Good thing you don't want to they are the worst ever! I mean we can't do anything fun."

AJ grabbed her rule book from the bed as she opened it up to the first page. AJ started to read the book. **Warning the following rules must never be broken or you must suffer the payback! Rule 1: No leaving the school without permission. Rule 2: No shirts that show cleavage or your belly buttons. Rule 3: There will be no PDA. Rule 4: No boyfriend or girlfriends are allowed. Rule 5: Skipping classes are not allowed unless you are dying. Rule 6: No violence is allowed unless in the ring. Rule 7: No swearing. **AJ stopped reading the book as she was second guessing ever coming to the school she looked over to find Kaitlyn sleeping. AJ deicide to sleep as well drifting to sleep slowly looking around the room to see if any other girls would ever enter the room. She couldn't stay awake any longer as she went to sleep.

AJ woke up looking over seeing 3 people standing over her bed as she shot upwards to look at them in the eye. _**What's going on did I miss something.**_ "AJ come on get ready school starts in 25 minutes. Oh and by the way these are the other roommates Maryse and Layla El." AJ looked over at them and smiled as the two girls walked over to their beds to finish getting ready. "Oh and AJ I have something for you" she saw as Kaitlyn handed her a paper "It's your school classes. Don't worry though we have English together. Now get ready girl." AJ got off of her bed "Thanks so much Kait!" she ran over and gave her a hug as she ran over to her case with a halt.

**That ends the 2****nd**** chapter again thanks for reading. I have the writing ability of a 6 year old. Another chapter will be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again. Thanks again to XxPunkleexX for the feedback. Let's get into this story.**

**Chapter 3**

AJ halted at her case looking trying to think of what to wear. She grabbed her tanish vest, a pair of dark jeans and black converse. She hurried up putting on the clothes making sure that they followed the rules. _**Just a little bit short but whatever. **_AJ looked to see that the other girls left her in the room alone. _**Thanks a lot. **_She grabbed her list of classes and stormed out of the room and into the hall looking to see where to go. "Hey there little girl are you lost or were you hit with a freeze ray?" AJ looked up to the tall, guy with gelled back hair, numerous tattoos and the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

"W-Well I'm kind of lost. I don't know where the classes are?" The guy looked down at her which made her fell even shorter. "I'll help you girl just let me see your schedule." AJ looked at her hand. _**Is it a good idea to trust him? **_Before she could think he playfully took it out of her hand and started to read it. "Okay I see we have some classes together. We both have math first so I guess I'll show you the way come on little girl." He looked down at her smiling as she followed him up the stairs to a bright hall with only two rooms visible from the stairs.__"Come on the class is over here." She followed him all the way down the hall to a door that said math 204 next to it. He opens the door for her and slowly walked into the room to see people staring at them.

"Take a seat class. It is almost time to start the class." AJ grabbed a seat in the back, second seat. She could see that there were two guys sitting next to her on either side and the gelled haired guy was in front of her. See saw that he turned around to look at her and she felt her face heat up causing her to blush. _**Why am I blushing? **_"Okay class it's time to take attendance. AJ 'Here' Ok CM Punk 'Here' Kelly Ke…"AJ stopped listening to the teacher. _**CM Punk that's some name he has it's so hot. What am I saying! **_ Punk turned around to see AJ looking up at the wall with a blush on her face. AJ heard a whisper "What kind of name is AJ?" Punk found nothing wrong with the name he thought it was cool. She seems like a really cool, sweet girl. "It's a name duh. What kind of name is CM Punk?" Punk could tell that she was joking. "It's a name." AJ saw Punk laughing probably at what he just said.

"Punk stop your laughing your distracting the whole class." AJ looked over to see that Kelly girl looking at Punk. AJ felt something down in her heart that made her feel different. She looked to the guy next to her and poked him. "What do you want AJ?" AJ looked at him, "how do you know my name?" He looked at her and smiled "Duh the attendance silly." The guy next to her put his hand on her shoulder she pulled away from him quickly. As she spoke, "See that Kelly girl" pointing to the blond wearing a pink sweater and super short-shorts the muscled guy nodded. AJ then spoke after seeing the nod "I need you to do something to her."

**The end of this chapter next well be out soon again. Maybe I'm just rushing them out there but the next chapter will be the last one for today. **


	4. Chapter 4

**On with the story**

**Chapter 4**

The guy looked over at AJ like she was crazy or had 4 heads. "Okay but what do you want me to do anyway?" AJ looked over at Kelly scanning to see what to do when she found a perfect way. "I want you to get up walk over to her and zip and take off her pink sweater." Now this guy really thought that she was crazy.

"First of all AJ, John Cena would never hurt a girl but you do drive a hard bargain so I'm do it is there anything else I can do sweets?" AJ looked over at John and back at Kelly. "Yes I want you to yell out that she is breaking rule number 4 in the rule book." John looked at her smiled and proceeds to Kelly.

"What do you want John can't you see that I'm busy?" AJ couldn't help but giggle about what was going to happen to that bitch. John swiftly unzipped her sweater and grabbed it running back to his seat. John handed AJ the sweater as Kelly looked at her with hate in her eyes. AJ looked over at John nodding telling him to finish it now. "Yo teacher! Look over at the blond Kelly Kelly she is breaking **Rule 4** of the school!" AJ looked over at the teacher as he stared at Kelly in her sluty sports bra thing. AJ looked over at Punk to see if he was looking over at Kelly and he wasn't he was talking to the other guy next to her. _**Thank God that he wasn't looking at her.**_ The teacher had yelled at Kelly to go see Kristy at the front desk she couldn't help but laugh at her. John gave her a high 5 as she heard the bell ring thought the school she got up and walked out the door.

"Hey AJ wait up!" AJ looked behind her looking if it was Punk that was telling her to wait but sadly it wasn't. He just looked up at her and gave her a smile. When she had turned around to see how it was and it was her sister EVE. "Thanks for waiting up AJ. I haven't seen you since yesterday I was starting to get worried about you. How has your day gone so far?" AJ looked down the hall to see Punk walk in to the room next door to the math class.

"Well EVE my day has been great so far but I'm going to have to leave you so I can get to class on time. Bye." EVE saw AJ stand in the hall looking to find her next class.

Punk was waiting for AJ to walk into the class as he knew they had the same class together again.

_**Shit where is the room? And what kind of class is Wrestling Interior anyways?**_ AJ finally decided to look over at the last room she didn't look at the one that Punk had walked into. _**Bingo! **_She opened the door to see that only Punk was left in the room. "Where is everyone Punk?" AJ looked over at Punk who just laughed at her question. "This class is a team class, for only students that Vince himself see talent in."  
"So that means that your're team Raw to right?" Punk looked over at her and nodded as the bell rang again. "So where's the teacher or the other students?" Before Punk could answer her question a guy with short hair, and blue eyes walked into the room very slowly. AJ looked over at him asking "Yo Mr. Boring are you the teacher here?" The man looked over at her with those blue eyes. _**Damn if he's the teacher he's the best looking one I've seen. **_

The guy spoke up as he raised his arms in the air "No little girl I'm not the teacher, I'm Randy Orton." He looked over at Punk and they fist bumped. _**Guess they know each other well? **_AJ looked over at the door as it started to open up and out came his weird old man. She wanted to puck at the site of him he was scary and wasn't wearing a mask.

"Hello, class I'm yeah that's my name. Today I will be teaching you how to make your own sponge prints." _**Okay is this guy for real? **_"Now follow me down stairs to the basement." _**Even worst!**_ All of them got up as she felt a hand touch her shoulder which caused shivers to run down her spine. "Don't worry A that guys not the teacher" _**Oh my gosh he gave me a nickname not very creative but I guess it'll do. Now I should think of one for him too?" **_ They followed the weird old man down stairs to the basement which smelt of dirty socks he opened the door and boy was she surprised to see what was behind it.

AJ was surprised by the ring that stood behind the door. There was everything down here a ring chairs for a crowd a place for commentary a mini ramp just like on Raw and Smackdown on TV. _**Maybe Vince ain't so cheap after all. But still the teacher sucks. **_"Here we go now wait until I get out of the costume." ,said the old looking teacher. _**Wait it's just a costume? **_AJ looked over at the guy behind the costume it was Shawn Michaels. _**I'm dreaming right? What the hell! This can't be real! Can it?**_

**Okay this is it for the day please give me feedback good or bad I will take either one. Plus sorry if the chapters are short the next on will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been A few days that I haven't updated this story. SO thanks goes out to my readers who inspire me to write this story.**

**Chapter 5**

AJ looked over at the one and only Shawn Michaels. She looked to her side to see Punk still standing next to her. "Hey Punk is that the real Shawn?" He looked over at her and laughed "Of course A that's not a guy in a Shawn mask." AJ punched Punk in the shoulder as he pretended it hurt.

"Okay now class what I'm really going to teach you is how to get yourself ready to fight in the ring. So we got two superstars in the making and one diva to be. Shit now that's not going to work two guys and a girl. Okay then AJ you will have to face off against either Randy or Punk but don't worry they probably have no wrestling background." _**Damn! I have to fight a Randy or Punk. And boy do I want to fight Punk! But doesn't he have a wrestling background? **_"Times up AJ get ready to fight for your life against…Punk!" AJ saw as Punk looked over at Shawn with a huge grin on his face. _**This is going to be so much fun!**_

Punk and AJ had made their way down to the ring to start the match they both shook hands and AJ couldn't help but feel worried that he might hurt her. _**He wouldn't hurt me right? **_AJ snapped out of it but when she did see had wished she didn't. Punk had ran over to her lightly pushing her down to the mat as he wrapped her head with his strong legs. His legs are so strong but he's being so gently. AJ didn't need to tap out but she did to make him feel good. She tapped the mat three times as Punk released his grip fast. _**Wish he didn't release his grip. **_He put his hand out to help her up and she got up on her feet. "Great job Punk, but as for you AJ you could have broken out of that easily because you're smaller than him_**." I didn't want to break out of the hold. Wait what am I saying. He has me in some kind of trance but it's got to stop. **_

It wasn't long before the class was over and AJ ran up the stairs all the way to the classrooms as she saw EVE coming towards her again. "Hey AJ what class do you have next? I have English with the Big Show I didn't even know he could teach." AJ looked pass EVE's shoulder as she saw Kaitlyn wave to her as she headed to the Math room. AJ noticed that EVE was still standing in front of her. "EVE it's none of your business now leave me the hell alone!" AJ headed over to the classroom behind her.

EVE stood there for awhile thinking about what had just happened she had never seen that side of AJ before. **What's wrong with her? She on drugs or something? Maybe it's best if I wait till after school to see what's with her? **EVE just walked over to her English class and sat down next to the guy with blue eyes who was a little bit sweaty.

The French class flew by as AJ was lost in thought of what she had just said to her sister. _**Why did I say that? I'm so stupid! EVE's going to hate me now! Breathe and get a hold of yourself AJ. **_AJ got up out of her seat and looked down at her left classes. _**English and AP history boring. **_She had just gotten out of the room when she was pushed onto the wood floor. "Oh my god I'm so sorry about that." The taller than her guy with blueish eyes reached his hand down to help her back up. "Again I'm so sorry I need to watch where I'm going." The guy bent down and grabbed some of her papers that had landed on the floor. He got back up and handed her the papers "AJ what a nice name. Your okay right?" AJ nodded to the unknown man as he smiled at her but what has going to happen next surprised even her.

EVE made her way out into the hall hoping not to run into AJ. When she looked down the hall she saw a guy help her up off the ground. **I guess she fell down she is clumsy. **EVE keep her eyes on them as he picked up something off the floor. As she kept her eyes there she saw the guy lean into AJ and kissed her cheek EVE was speechless. **What the hell was that!? **AJ suddenly blushed as the man walked into the room.

_**What just happened? I don't even know that guy's name and he kissed me. **_AJ walked over to her English room she was so glad that Kaitlyn was in that class she had to tell someone what happened. She opened the door to see the 7 foot Big Show towering over her watching her take a seat next to her friend. "Kait guess what just happened to me?" Kaitlyn looked over to her with a grin and replied "Oh my god you were raped!" AJ looked over at her. _** She really has a dirty mind. **_"No, I wasn't raped but this nice, tallish guy with blue eyes bumped into me and he helped me back up and he did the unthinkable and kissed me on the cheek." Kaitlyn looked over at her and smiled "Was it Randy, Daniel, Cody, John? Who was it AJ spill it." AJ laughed at how much Kaitlyn just wanted to know "Well it definitely wasn't John or Randy but to be honest I've never heard of the other two." Kaitlyn saw she really didn't know "See the guy in the back of the room; she pointed over to him "That's Cody Rhodes he's one hunk of man ." AJ looked over at the guy who was kind of cute but definitely not the guy.

"That's not him Kait so it must have been that other guy. What was his name Daniel right?" Kait nodded and the class went by faster after that because AJ can't help but think about her cheek kisser Daniel. _**Does he like me or was it like a feel better kiss? Why do I even care there are no boyfriends allowed in school. How cool would it be if Daniel and Punk fought over little ol me. **_Kait shoke her back to her senses "AJ the class ended head over to your last class and I'll see you at the room. And I totally knew you were thinking of Daniel." Kait winked over at her and she left the room right after Kait. _**AP history is my last class. **_

AJ walked into the room and there they both were Punk and Daniel with one seat in the middle being the only empty seat left in the class. _**Now this is going to be a fun class.**_

**How is the story so far please review good or bad. Any idea or suggestions please do tell. And there will be longer and better chapters as the story goes on. Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter it was somewhat of filler for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

AJ knew that this class would have to be fun I mean sitting between the two guys that her heart was tied around sounds like fun. The seating in the room was awkward which showed because the whole room was died silent that or all the kids were really interested at what the teacher had to say. _**Stupid AP history why can't I skip this class. **_AJ was just minding her own business why shivers ran though her body. She looked over down at her leg and there was the cause it was Daniel's hand placed right on her.

AJ quickly took off Daniels hand and then looked over at Punk who looked like he wanted to murder him. Punk got out of his seat and punches him in the face. But Daniel wasn't going to give up that easy. Daniel fought back as the class chanted "fight, fight, fight" over and over as I got up and putting my life on the line I stepped in front of them and they stopped. As AJ looked at both men she saw the bruises on their bodies and the teacher now standing over their too. _**Shit!**_ "You three down stairs to Kristy now!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as the whole building probably could hear him. They left out of the room not talking but AJ's eyes kept moving between the two men. _**Did I cause this fight?**_

As all of them got to the front desk Kristy spoke up "AJ Daniel Punk what do you guys need. If it's the nurse that would be me." She glanced over at them waiting for someone to talk and AJ talked first "We were sent down here by the AP history teacher because we had a small fight in the class." Kristy looked at them in shook. _**Why is she so surprised?**_ "Okay so you need to speak with the vice right?" AJ nodded as Kristy spun in her chair. "That would be me also I like to hear a lot of hats around here. Now you had a fight? Punk tell me what happened in your eyes."

At the sight of her question Punk glanced over at AJ who was standing there nervous. What should I do? I can't get into trouble for having a crush on a girl and feeling somewhat protective right? "Well we were in AP history and I saw Daniel try to umm… rape AJ. So feeling a little bit like a big brother I attacked him." Rape yeah that's it. AJ Kristy and Daniel looked over at Punk but he was only looking at AJ.  Was it wrong to lie like that? Kristy was the first to break the silence "okay now Daniel what did you see happen?"

Daniel Bryan looked like he was starting to laugh, "Well Kristy what Punk is telling you is complete bull. I would never try to rape this sweet creature. I was just talking to her and then that's when Punk came at me. Of course me being stronger I was winning the fight until AJ broke it up." Daniel turned to smile at AJ as she couldn't look more confused. "So AJ all you did was stop this fight right?" _**Well I was so behind it. They both are lying. I wish I could just tell her that. **_AJ glanced over at Punk who nodded at her "Yes that's all I did." Kristy scanned her face to tell if she was lying. "You guys can all go now just don't let it happen again." The three of them nodded as they headed back up the stairs to class. But as they made their way up the hall to the class. Suddenly AJ could feel a quick hand grab her ass she saw that it was Daniel and she slapped him hard in the face.

Daniel grabbed both of her hands and started to kiss her passionately on the lips but AJ didn't kiss back. When Daniel was denied entry into her mouth he stopped kissing her smiled and walked back to class. _**…**_

Punk was at the door to the class as he saw Daniel coming without AJ behind him he went down the hall to find her. What the hell! AJ was standing in the hallway frozen. Like I haven't seen that look before_**.**_ "AJ are you okay?" Punk said as he ran down the hall to her. AJ just stood there and looked up at him. "I fine don't worry." Punk signaled that she go to his arms for a hug and she did. With her in his arms he was happily stroking her hair as the hug broke and the both got back to class.

As the two walked back into the class and to their own seats AJ started to think. _**Punk is so nice and comforting but on the other hand Daniel is very passionate. Wait why do I even care or think about this? Daniel and Punk are breaking the school rules. Well so can I.**_

**So how is it so far good or bad please comment. Have ideas PM me or leave them in the comments. Thanks for reading the story it'll get better trust me on that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This will mostly likely be a short chapter I don't really know.**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the class was all a blur for AJ she didn't what's going on. All she could think about was Punk; his eyes, his body, his comfort that he had, and overall how he made her feel. _**Shit! I can't believe that I like him like this. But I just can't help the way I feel around him. **_But it didn't last long before her thought were focused on someone else but Punk.

It was focused on EVE and what she had to do to her. _**I really need to apologies to her she is my sister and I should never blowup in her face again. **_That that moment she had a mission to find EVE but to other in the class AJ looked distant. As the bell rang AJ got out of the room and emptied into the hallway until she was stopped by Punk. "Are you okay A ever since we got back to the class you seem to be distant?" AJ looks up at her crush Punk "I fine really I have just been thinking a lot." Punk store down at the shorter girl when he was suddenly filled with a little bit of rage. "About Daniel? It's all about Daniel isn't it A?" She looked up at him with shook on how raged he seemed. _**It's not Daniel. And it's not even EVE anymore all she was thinking about was him. **_"No Punk it isn't Daniel. I was just thinking about you." Punk saw her brown eyes that always took his breath away start to tear a little. "A you know that I will be here for you always no matter what happens." Punk suddenly hugs AJ and she could feel all of her problems melt away until.

"NO PDA you two break it up NOW!" AJ and Punk moved away and saw that it was the Big Show. _**Now you see some PDA and it's at. That's Bullshit. **_Punk turned to see if AJ was still there but she wasn't she must have been in a hurry.

When AJ ran down the stairs and got to her room she was pretty pissed at the Big Show breaking up the friendly hug. She open and then quickly shut the door and turned to her bed to find her sister EVE on the bed. _**Not now! **_

"AJ what's wrong with you lately. You have been really distant and to be honest a total bitch lately! I'm your sister you trust me with anything. You can trust me right?" What EVE had just said had hurt her a little and made her a bit more pissed off. _**Shits about to go down now EVE! **_"You know what EVE I'm not in the mood right now okay! So leave me the hell alone I don't need you or your stupid help! And no I don't trust you! You're just some stupid bitch!"…

**How is it? I know this chapter is really short but I hope you still like it. As for a future chapter (It's chapter 9) it will be branched. So you can either chose from AJ being kissed by the guest at the door. Or a fight that happens were AJ will be probably hurt mentally or physically. You can choose or I will! Comment or PM me good or bad and any ideas thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Flashback

"_AJ what's wrong with you lately. You have been really distant and to be honest a total bitch lately! I'm your sister you trust me with anything. You can trust me right?" What EVE had just said had hurt her a little and made her a bit more pissed off. __**Shits about to go down now EVE! **__"You know what EVE I'm not in the mood right now okay! So leave me the hell alone I don't need you or your stupid help! And no I don't trust you! You're just some stupid bitch!"…_

End Flashback

AJ was standing there after blowing up at EVE. She glanced over at her sister to see that she was crying trying to hide it behind her hands. "Oh gosh EVE I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. I was just plain pissed and not in the mood to talk right now. It's just a lot has happened to me today." Eve stopped crying and wiped the tears from her face "I know that AJ. That's the reason that I came down here. I saw that Daniel guy kiss you. April you know that you can't date anyone." _**I hate when she uses my real name but she must be serious. **_

"I know that EVE. Wait which one of the kisses did you see?" EVE looked at AJ a little bit confused and shocked. "Wait so you're telling me that he kissed you more than once? The only kiss that I saw was the one where he helped you up and then kissed your cheek." EVE and AJ heard the door start to open up as they looked to see who it is. _**I hope that it's Punk he could make me feel better. But maybe if it Daniel he can explain himself more. **_

As the door open it was revealed that it was Kaitlyn. "Oh am I interrupting something?"

"No Kait you can stay here if you want." Kait nodded and sat down on her bed that is near the door. Kait layed there listing as AJ spoke again "Well in AP history there was a fight between Daniel and Punk and I deiced to break it up. So the teacher sent us downstairs to Kristy. Who by the way is like the whole school wrapped up in one person. We had to explain what happened Punk said that I was being raped and Daniel said he would never hurt me. The three of us got up the stairs and Daniel grabbed my ass so I slapped him and then he kissed me. But I didn't kiss him back." _**Please don't hate me guys.**_ Both EVE and Kait now sat up and looked at AJ.

That's so not cool why doesn't Daniel just leave you alone. Unless you like him and you don't want him to leave you?" Kait spoke to her in a serious way not like her usually silly behavior.

"Well…, I was in shock at him when he kissed me I don't know what I was feeling. Grrrrr! I'm just so confused." EVE walked over and gave her sister a hug which made Kaitlyn go give her a hug too when there was a sudden knock at the door.

**PLEASE DO READ THIS! I want to take the time to remind people that the branched chapter is next. I have gotten 5 people to decide the chapter. You can still chose which you want. AJ gets a kiss from her room guest or AJ gets in the middle of a fight with the guest it's up to you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 the branched chapter thanks for the PM's about which one to chose. I have a lot of time now so enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

There was a sudden knock at the door. AJ looked over at EVE and Kaitlyn signaling for one of them to open the door. Kait got up to answer it when she opened the door there was a tall guy looking down at her. "Hey Kaitlyn right? Is A there? I saw that she ran away and figured that she would be here." There was such worry in his voice towards AJ. She jumped off her bed and ran over to the door "Punkers" she said will jumping into his arms. Punk wrapped his arms around her and spun her around then he put her down and they stepped into the room.

"How are you feeling now A?" AJ heard Punk ask her as she felt his arm around her waist and she blushed. _**I can't help it he makes me feel so comfortable. **_"I fine Punkers. Well maybe I could us a hug." Punk smiled at her and pulled her into a friendly hug that lasted a while. "Better now?" Punk asked as AJ nodded and rested her head on his toned chest. EVE looked over at her sister to see how much happier and calmer she was when she was around him.

AJ looked up at Punk who smiled back down at her. _**Oh my god were going to kiss!**_ When there was another knock at the door that was louder and made them all jump. EVE got up this time to answer the door and to her surprise now standing at the door was Daniel Bryan. "Is AJ there? I really wanted to explain myself." Bryan didn't care though he just pushed passed EVE and walked into the room. As he as Punk and AJ next to each other on the bed, "AJ what are you doing next to him? And as for you Punk stay the hell away from her before I make you!" Punk was really mad as he got up off of the bed when AJ pulled him back to it. Daniel was moving in closer and closer as he made his way to the bed. EVE and Kaitlyn tried to stop him but it didn't work as he pushed them down on the floor of the pink room. _**What the hell! Maybe if they leave him alone he'll just leave. **_

But Punk got up off of the bed and yelled, "That's it!" He and Daniel started to fight again punching each other hard in the face. The fight had been going back and forth and AJ wasn't going to get in the middle of it that is until Daniel made her. He grabbed AJ's small shivering body, pulling her in front of him which stopped Punk's attack on him. "That's right you're not going to do anything or one of us is going to hurt her!" Punk sat down on her bed and thought of a way to save AJ that is until Kaitlyn and EVE deiced to punch and kick Daniel in the back. But again it failed and he kicked back and knocked the two girls to the floor Kaitlyn getting it the worst.

AJ tried to get out or at least loosen him grip but all it did was make his grip tighten around her as she struggled even more. Punk just couldn't watch it happen any longer or Bryan would kill her. He punched Daniel with his right hand careful not to hurt AJ but Daniel tightened his grip again as AJ struggled to catch her breath. Bryan moved AJ's dark hair to the side as he bit down on her just like a vampire. AJ moaned as Daniel pulled his head away to reveal to Punk the newly made bruise on her. Now he was mad.

AJ was let go of and she ran over to her sister and friend lying on the floor. Punk attacked Bryan and when he knew that he was beaten he fled the room leaving Punk with the three girls.

_**I hope they are alright. Please don't let them be hurt. **_EVE got up off the floor and Punk moved Kaitlyn over to her bed. AJ moved over to her own bed as Punk made sure that the other girls were okay then sat down next to AJ.

Punk moved AJ's dark hair to the side and he saw the hickey that was left on her flawless skin by Daniel. _**That bastard! This has been a long first day and it is still going on.**_

**What did you think good or bad any idea PM me comment it doesn't matter. I will also be started up a new story soon since I have the time. Either "The Darkside of the Ring" or "R Bolt of Love" both on AJ and CM Punk. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

AJ could feel Punk's eyes on her probably still looking at the mark that Daniel made on her. _**I feel bad for him having to look at that. **_She looked down at her also badly bruised wrist all for Daniel.

EVE looked over in AJ's direction to see Punk was staring at AJ's neck. _Why is he looking at her like that for? _

Punk drew his hand over to her neck "Does it hurt A?" There was a lot of worry lingering in his questioning voice. "No Punkers it's fine." She might have lied her neck was a bit stiff but not that bad. "Punk what's wrong with AJ because you keep staring at her neck all weird?" EVE had been the only other person awake as Kaitlyn had fallen asleep on her bed. AJ and Punk both looked at each other as AJ nodded for Punk to tell EVE because she was too tired.

"Well EVE, Daniel might have ummm….gave AJ a hickey." EVE's face had changed upon hearing the news she had looked angry. "That dick! Why couldn't he keep his mouth off of her? Wait April you didn't like it right?"

_**There she goes again using my real name. **_"Well. Of course I didn't like it EVE. I'm just so stupid that I didn't see that coming." Punk wrapped his arms around AJ bringing her into a warm hug. _**I feel way better now.**_ Punk leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek and got up off the bed to leave when the door open and in walked the math teacher. "Punk and EVE you have to get out of here and into your own rooms." The math teacher, EVE and Punk walked out of the room. AJ couldn't help but touch her cheek where Punk had just kissed her.

AJ pulled out her phone to look at the time 9:02pm glowed on the screen. _**Time to go to bed I guess. **_She started to sleep as Marsye and Layla walked over to their own beds. _**What a first day.**_

AJ woke up and looked around the room to see a note left on the floor of the pink room. She got up and tip toed her way over to it and slowly picked it up. _**This must have been slipped under the door. **_She opened up the note and started to read it.

_Dear Reader,_

_You know who I am and I know who you are. I really would like for us to get connected (if you know what I mean) then keep reading. Meet me at the teachers' lounge on the top floor at 10:00 this morning. I'll see you there sweet cheeks._

_**Who the hell wrote this note and to who. **_As took out her phone and made sure that the volume was off and took a quick picture of the note. Then she closed it and placed it back down on the floor. Should I got meet this man and get connected? AJ threw her arms up in the air and walked over to the only mirror in the room. Moving her hair she looked at the mark. _**How am I going to hide this?**_ Walking over to her case to see that she had nothing to cover it but her newly straightened hair.

AJ then moved over to her bed and looked at the first class of the day AP history. _**I can't deal with having this class first. **_She sat back down on her bed to play Capcom vs. Marvel on her phone. She played it until Kaitlyn woke up and looked at her right away. She got out of her bed and moved slowly to her. _**Don't touch my hair I just got it straightened. **_

"AJ I have an idea that will help hide it. You can head over to the raw superstar's room and ask Punk for a sweater." AJ looked at her confused, "How do you know about it?" Kaitlyn held in a laugh, "I wasn't sleeping AJ."

She got up put her phone into her pocket and looked back at Kaitlyn. "Great idea but how am I going to get in I don't have a key?" Kaitlyn grabbed her own phone and texted for EVE to get down to the room and one minute later she was at the room. "What is it that you need?"

"I need you to text your new friend and tell him to open the door for AJ some she can talk to Punk." EVE then started to text her friend and then she nodded, "He'll open the door for you." AJ thanked them both and headed out the door as EVE picked up that weird note and smiled.

AJ knocked at the Raw Superstar's room and the door swung open and there was Randy, "Wait AJ your EVE's sister?" AJ nodded and rushed into the room and she took on the sights. The room was bigger that her and there was a small TV and about 10 beds. _**Really Vince gives them the TV. **_

Randy walked over to her "What is it that you came in here for AJ?" She was still taking in the sights when she saw Punk's bed all the way against the wall. AJ walked over to his bed and looked down at him. _**He looks so peaceful.**_ Then Punk jumped up which caused her to fall on the wood floor and wake up some Punks roommates.

**I have to cut this chapter a little bit short sorry I got computer problems. Not the best chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Did I scare you A?" AJ got up from the floored and leaned over Punk, "What do you think?" Punk laughed as AJ put on a pout face. "So what is it that you need A. I mean there is a reason you came here right?"

"Well yeah Punkers! I came to see if I could use one of your sweaters?"

He just looked over at her in delight, "Of course you can A." Punk walked over to his case and took out a plain gray sweater and handed it to her, "How's this?" AJ put on the large sweater that reached all the way down to her butt. "I don't know Punkers? How do I look?" AJ said as she started to model it for him. Punk watched her spin around a few times before she stopped. "Looks great to me A, but you better get ready for class because we have AP history first." _**Please don't remind me I have a really bad feeling about this class. **_Punk leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek in the same spot as last time. She loved the way her skin burned when he kissed her.

"I'll meet you at your room in 10." But AJ was still locked in his amazing hazel eyes that she just nodded and skipped away out of the room. _**I can't help it. He puts a skip in my step. **_She got back to her room and all the girls were up and getting ready when Layla talked, "Nice gray sweater AJ." _**One day Layla is going to get a slap in her face.**_ She laughed and AJ gave Layla a 'don't even think about it' face. When the knock came at the door all the girls in the rooms eyes were on it. Even EVE's who was still in the room talking with Kaitlyn. AJ smiled and headed to the door as all the eyes moved onto her. EVE nodded to AJ probably guessing that it was Punk she opened the door to see Punk. "Are you ready to go A?" She could still feel eyes on her, "Yeah!"

Punk shut the door behind them and they both walked down the hall and up the stairs. She had just noticed that she and Punk were holding hands and her heart raced. When suddenly their hands broke apart. _**Damn it! **_"I'm so sorry A I didn't notice that we were holding hands." She was sad that he broke it but the site of Punk's smile made her blush. AJ's heart beated faster _**this is what I need. **_"Its fine Punkers, really it is I didn't mind it at all." AJ got up on her tippy toes again and planted a kiss on Punk's cheek.

Punk wanted more than just a kiss on the cheek he was falling hard for this girl, his best friend. If I don't act now I will forever be just her friend. She must feel the same way even though it is against the rules. He turned around knowing what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her on the spot wanting to know how she would react to their lips connecting but it was too late. AJ had already skipped off to class so he went there, too. I really do like her.

AJ sat down in her seat as Punk walked into the room and not long after Daniel walked in sporting a black eye. All of the other students came in and took their seats AJ put her hands in the sweaters pockets as the teacher talked. "Now every year the AP history class which is you 12 lucky people have meeting after school in this class. All of you must come to the meeting or have permission not to. Now take out your notebooks." AJ took out her note book and ripped out a piece of paper and threw it at Punk.

Punk looked at AJ as she wrote something down on a paper and threw it at him. He open up the paper to see that she had written down something and he read it 'Hey Punkers here's my number 809-8409' He put her number into his smart phone and he threw her a paper.

AJ looked at the paper given to her by Punk opening it up she saw it was a note.

_A,_

_Thank for the number I plan on using it a lot. So I'll return the favor and give you my number 794-8037 you'll be using it, too. You're going to the meeting to so I'll meet you at your place._

_From, you're really good friend Punk_

_PS: Nice sweater!_

AJ blushed again as Punk had a smile on his face. _**Damn I love him smile. Look at me I don't even care about that stupid no boyfriend rule anymore. **_Their happiness was some interrupted when I paper landed on her desk. AJ looked at it and picked it up and threw it into her pocket not caring about what was written on it. Then there was a new sound coming from the roof it was a announcement, *Will all students and teachers please report downstairs to the ring for a important meeting. Thank you*

**That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed this chapter. One of my new stories will be out next week but I'll still try to update my other stories often. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Flashback

_AJ looked at it and picked it up and threw it into her pocket not caring about what was written on it. Then there was a new sound coming from the roof it was an announcement, *Will all students and teachers please report downstairs to the ring for an important meeting. Thank you* _

End of flashback

All of the kids in the room had smiles on their faces and moved over to the door. _**Why are they all smiling? **_The teacher then got up pushing passed the other students and blocking the door, "Well it looks like someone broke the rules big time. Now all of you follow me down and don't forget the meeting tonight." Punk glanced over at AJ who was holding onto her neck. They all left the room and headed down to the ring where the titantron had 'Warning' in big red letters.

**Warning**

**The following meeting is about a serious violation of Rule: 5 and possibly 4. Two students have broken the rules and will suffer the pain of being humiliated in front of the whole school.**

**Viewer Distraction is advised!**

AJ turned to face Punk as he finished reading the screen. "Do you think..." Punk had cut her off, "AJ don't worry no one knows about what Daniel did to you, you'll be just fine."

"Punkers then why are there tables with handcuffs and ropes in the ring?" Punk looked to AJ as she sighed and rested her head on his toned chest. "I really don't know A. At least you didn't have sex with Daniel fucking Bryan. Right?" She glanced up into his hazel eyes, "No." She said as The Big Show slowly walked into the ring.

"We are all here because we have heard things about a diva and superstar having a relationship passed friendship. They can either come clean now or we can start up the tests!" AJ saw the people around the ring when she felt Punk's hand on her shoulder. "A the test they make us do aren't that bad it's what happens after the crowd vote you as guilty that's nasty. I've been to this school before and as long as you're not guilty your fine." AJ was starting to get really worried. _**What if the crowd picks me as guilty? What doesn't this whole meeting go against school rules? **_

"I know what you are thinking about A. And no the rules do not apply to this meeting unless you're the students in the meeting." Punk could feel AJ start to shake on his chest as The Big Show talked again. "Now will all team Raw's superstars gat in the ring for the first test." _**I guess the meeting is starting. **_Most of the superstars got up and moved over to the ring as Punk talked to her, "AJ it's going to be fine." AJ saw as now all the Raw team superstars were in the ring as Big Show laid on the first question.

"Okay question one do any of you guys have girls that are friends if so who?" Out of the 10 guys 8 of them had any friends that are girls and most of them said EVE. As the Big show moved over to Punk for his answer when AJ was suddenly distracted by Daniel who moved next to her. "AJ are you okay? I'm really sorry if this is all of my fault and you're guilty. But I wanted to know if you got my note?" AJ nodded as Daniel moved away from her and Punk answered Show's question. "They only friend girl I care about is AJ."

"Okay now Miz, Punk, Randy, and Dolph stay the rest of you go sit back down. The next question is when was the last time you saw this friend girl?" Punk was starting to get really nervous as it was down to 4 guys. Everyone had already answered as it again came down to Punk's turn. _**Do I tell the truth or do I lie and save my butt? **_"The last time I saw A was before we came down here_**." Shit I called her by her nickname I'm so stupid! **_"So you have a nickname for her Punk that's very interesting. Randy and Punk stay in the ring, Dolph, Miz you guy can go sit now bring down the Raw divas."

AJ's heart dropped she was not ready to go up there even after reading over Daniel's note which had calmed her down. As she saw her roommates head up to the stage she went up, too. You can do this AJ your not guilty for this. "Ladies we'll start off the test with you A or AJ. Do you by any chance have a friend named Punkers?" _**How the hell does he know Punk's nickname?**_ "Yes" AJ had answered shyly while Punk looked at her knowing that she must be under pressure just like he was.

As the other girls all left the ring leaving AJ, Punk, Randy, and Big Show in the ring. "Now crowd do you think that AJ is Raw's guilty diva of course you do. You got no chose just like I'm saying that Randy and Punk are the guilty superstars." _**I didn't do anything what the hell they can't do this! **_Two guys had picked AJ up and started to carry her into a room with a couple chairs and a table.

"Now EVE since you are Randy's only girl friend I say that you are the other guilty diva now come on down." Men had to drag EVE down to another room that looked like AJ's did. Here the hell are they taking the girls. I need to find AJ fast.__ Punk and Randy were put into the back rooms were the girls were. One of the guys yelled at them, "Have fun you two."

The door shut as Punk grabbed a seat next to AJ, "Are you okay did those two guys hurt you?" She looked up to him. "I'm fine; it's just that we never did anything bad." Punk saw her brown eyes start to tear up. I really want to kiss her to make her feel better but I pretty sure were being watched. "It doesn't seem like them have audio in this room A." Punk moved AJ's dark hair to the side to see the hickey.

AJ's heart started to race. _**What if they really start to like that something happened between us. **_AJ rested on Punk's shoulder as he looked down at her comforting her. She sat back up as the two of them looked into each other's eyes as both their heart beats grew faster. AJ knew something was about to happen and Punk leaned in towards her and their lips connected.

**That's about it for this chapter hope you like thx 4 reading. Other story updates to come soon. :D**


	13. This may be the end :(

**OMG! Hey readers. :( As you can see the sad face I'm not that happy. I can't find where I wrote the book but I'll keep trying my best to find it. But for now I can't do this story without it because I have to ideas for it lost inspiration for the story in general. Sorry if you liked the story but I don't know if it will be back or not. I really do hate to do this and not finish a story but it looks like I might have to on this one though. :( Again sorry for this and making you read this news thinking it might have been a new chapter. But I will try not to give up on it. So I guess I'm marking it as complete for now. Well bye. :(**

**"Whateva's"-Ziggler**


End file.
